


Secret Lovers

by afrocurl



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets aren't always so hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Written because [](http://delicatelight.livejournal.com/profile)[**delicatelight**](http://delicatelight.livejournal.com/) prodded me after I prodded her the other night. I should also sort of give some credit to [](http://rejeneration.livejournal.com/profile)[**rejeneration**](http://rejeneration.livejournal.com/), who I talked to about this vague situation all the way back in October. [](http://delicatelight.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://delicatelight.livejournal.com/)**delicatelight** did a wonderful job betaing this for me, but at this point all mistakes are my own.

All the sneaking around was beginning to wear on his already tired body. The constant back and forth each night made him long for the days when his two lovers weren’t in the same vicinity. As Logan slouched against the white leather of his room, he sighed heavily, knowing that his charade would end sooner or later.

-*-

She was wrapped tightly around his chest, but he wasn’t thinking about her.

Ever since Dick had showed up at three weeks ago, whenever Logan wasn’t busy with Veronica, he spent nights tangling with his best friend, hands covering hips and abs.

Neither wanted to admit that what they were doing was anything but some twisted form of comfort, because that meant that the blow jobs were about something other than need and want.

There were never any words spoken—only silent nods and hands against semi-hard lengths.

Guttural moans and hisses filled the room instead, expressing the pain and pleasure as hands and teeth teased and nipped at exposed skin.

He’d leave the room early in the morning, catching some waves to try and understand why, every other night, he’d be fucking his only friend in the name of escaping the past.

-*-

“Are you going to tell her about us?” Dick asked one night, breaking the unspoken rule about speaking during their trysts.

Logan just moved his shoulders up and down. He sighed heavily as the question loomed in Dick’s otherwise quiet room.

“She’ll figure it out,” the blonde said later that night, as Logan was pulling up his boxers and pants.

The door clicked closed, and Dick was left alone, his question still unanswered.

-*-

_This shit has to stop._

Bed hopping, despite what everyone else thought, was a horribly taxing experiment.

Logan laid in his bed alone one night, thinking about what he’d done in the last few months.

Veronica was spending every other night in the suite. He had to juggle his time with Dick around her, which was driving him crazy.

Lies of omission became his best friend: anything to keep Veronica from finding out that on the nights she was tucked safely in her small bed, he was wrapped around another man.

He sighed heavily, as he waited for the click of the front door to alert him to Dick’s arrival back from a night of pledging.

Silence filled his room, as the minutes slowly ticked by. No soft click echoed through the large room, so he kept waiting.

-*-

“Where the fuck have you been?” he demanded when Dick finally came home.

“Pledging—duh! We had to do some crazy shit by the pier tonight. Took longer than I expected.

“You could have called.” Logan huffed.

“Whatever,” Dick retorted, flipping his hand in the air.

Standing in the middle of the living room, Logan turned on his heel to go back to his room.

_It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. I’m not supposed to need him like I do. Veronica’s what I need._

There was never a knock on his door to tell Logan he could move across the room.

Instead, he spent the night wide-awake, imagining what Dick wasn’t telling him and wondering why that mattered so much. He’d come to expect Veronica lying to him, but Dick never had, and Logan started to wonder if that had just changed.

-*-

It was hard and fast, and just what he needed.

Thrusts in and out told him that he was alive and that he mattered, even if it wasn’t her.

Hands gripped his hips, pushing him harder and faster into Dick’s thrusts.

“Harder,” Logan gritted out, pain overtaking him.

Dick complied, pushing harder and harder into him.

A hard fucking was all Logan could think of to get Veronica's bald spot out of his mind.

-*-

“I broke up with her,” Logan said calmly as Dick walked into the room.

“You’re taking your balls back?” the blonde asked.

“I guess,” Logan replied. Dick noticed the sad expression on his friend’s face.

“Come here,” the blonde murmured, motioning for Logan to follow him into the other room.

Slowly Logan inched off the couch, and padded towards Dick’s room.

Once he was in the room, Dick pushed Logan against the bed. Hands grabbed at the button of his jeans, before they were shoved down to his ankles. Feeling hot breathe against his cock, Logan’s eyes widened as Dick’s hand grabbed it harshly.

“What the fuck, man?” Logan asked.

“No…no talking,” Dick said, before opening his mouth around Logan.

Logan’s eyes closed, his body overcome by the feeling of his friend’s lips against his aching length.

-*-

Veronica came back to Logan after Christmas vacation ended.

Dick heard their whole reconciliation in his room.

He felt sick.

-*-

Sometimes life was just too fucked up, even for Logan.

Veronica dumping him over his stupid one-night stand meant that Logan had to tell Dick about it too. Dick, too his credit, was hurt by Logan’s choice of fuck buddies.

There were no more knocks on his bedroom door.

Logan felt like shit.

_Just the way I’m supposed to feel._

-*-

Dick moved on from whatever he’d been doing with Logan. His decision to go to Vegas proved it.

_Move on, man. Fuck him!_

-*-

Neither boy spoke to each other. Silence filled the suite when they were both there.

It killed them both.


End file.
